The broad goal of the Colorado Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) is to better utilize our clinical and basic science nutrition research expertise in order to make nutrition t more reliable and effective component of future health care. Reflecting the strength of our research base, the theme will be nutrient utilization with three focus areas: obesity & diabetes; developmental aspects of nutrient utilization; and micronutrient utilization and function. Each focus area will include a continuum of research from the patient or healthy subject ot the subcellular and molecular levels. The Colorado CNRU consists of an Administrative Core and 4 Scientific Core Laboratories - Energy Balance, Mass Spectrometry, Metabolic, Cellular & Molecular Biology. Included within the Administrative Core are a Pilot & Feasibility Program, a New Investigator Award, a recruiter, a statistician, and a communications expert. The Colorado CNRU will greatly strengthen existing nutrition research programs by promoting collaboration, stimulating new research directions, providing otherwise unavailable cost-effective measurements and expertise, and providing an outstanding environment for trainees and young investigators.